Faroles de Hogwarts
by lina kurosaki
Summary: La diadema de Ravenclaw corre peligro si pasa a manos irresponsables; Helena lo sabe, es por eso que desea huir. Por otro lado Annete, una chica muggle huye de la pretenciosa aristocracia en que se halla presa. FEMSLASH
1. Fugitivas

**FAROLES DE HOGWARTS**

**Capítulo Primero**

_"Fugitivas"_

Era una joven bellísima; a sus 24 años tenía muchos admiradores y obvios pretendientes que ella decididamente rechazaba; sus atributos físicos agraciados eran una cosa, pero el magnetismo y el misterio se lo daba el hecho de ser la hija de la mismísima Rowena Ravanclaw, una de las fundadoras distinguidas del prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Quien la desposara, no sólo gozaría del privilegio de casarse con alguien tan connotado y subir rápido en el escalafón social, sino también el poder ser acreedor de la misteriosa diadema de Ravenclaw, que sería heredada a su hija el día de su boda. Se rumoreaba que la misma Ravenclaw, había encantado la diadema, de modo de que su portador siempre tuviese buen juicio, y fuera capaz de resolver los peores entuertos y salir ileso. Quien la poseyera sería casi indestructible, pues su mente se volvería su aliada y con ello, está demás decir que no hay traición que valga.

-Madre, hoy no quiero ir – imploraba Helena a su madre cada 25 de agosto; día del torneo inter escolar de Quiditch; un evento multitudinario realizado en el recién inaugurado estadio de Hogwarts. Para Helena, esa clase de eventos significaban horas de martirio, por el grado de exhibicionismo al que se exponía en ellas. Definitivamente, ella detestaba las multitudes con todo su ser.

-Helena, es muy inapropiado que alguien de tu alcurnia no valla a estos eventos. –se detuvo para mirar a su hija a los ojos; estaban bajando las escaleras de caracol de la torre norte, dado que habían ido a estudiar las estrellas y ahora se dirigían a sus habitaciones correspondientes; el siguiente día se les venía agotador, así que debían estar preparadas. - Es muy importante que te ganes tu propio espacio en sociedad, dado que no siempre es favorable que te consideren "la hija de"; debes ser alguien por tu propia cuenta; sino logras hacerte valer como corresponde, podrías caer en un gran peligro por el mero hecho de que la gente te siga vinculando conmigo. – para variar, su madre, tenía la maldita razón, a veces odiaba ser la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw por todos los problemas que le acarreaba serlo, sin embargo, no podía quejarse, dado que había sido la mejor madre que pudiera esperar. Sin ningún pretexto para contradecirla en sus argumentos, suspiró de resignación y, en cierta medida, de ansiedad.

-Madre, ¿te queda algo de la poción del profesor Salazar? Estoy demasiado ansiosa y no quiero quedar tan mal mañana. – dijo Helena, en un arrebato de sinceridad. Su madre la miró con ternura, y al tiempo que le acariciaba los cabellos y la acercaba hacia sí para darle un abrazo, al que ella respondió con tibieza – Por supuesto, aun queda – agitó su varita – _accio potion._

En un puerto no muy lejos de allí, se encontraba una chica llamada Annete Von McGray, hija de Aristócratas alemanes e ingleses; había llegado recién a ese sitio, su madre había vivido allí hasta que falleció de tuberculosis. Después de la muerte de está, su padre, ella y sus cinco hermanas (ella era la tercera hija de ese matrimonio), se marcharon a Alemania; sin embargo, la vida los hizo volver allí por algunos papeleos y asuntos diplomáticos con un señor Feudal de la zona.

Annete estaba harta de su vida, de actuar y de comportarse como señorita. Su padre siempre había sido distante y casi no había comunicación con el resto de sus hermanas; las mayores parecían sometidas y las menores… bueno, las menores hacían caso de las mayores y ella que estaba en el medio, no tenía ni voz ni voto en el asunto. Pero, a sus 21 años esas cosas ya no le importaban, además de que tenía un plan.

Esa noche, esperó paciente a que todas sus hermanas se durmieran. Había puesto premeditadamente cera de vela en el marco de la alta puerta de madera de caoba para que esta no se cerrara. Con mucho cuidado salió de allí; se aproximó al salón central del castillo del señor feudal. Eran las cuatro de la mañana; se asustó al sentir gemidos cerca de la zona; no tardó en percatarse de que se trataba del mismísimo señor feudal fornicando. Annete estaba con el corazón en un puño, ¿cómo haría para salir sin que se dieran cuenta?... claro podría sobornarlos si es que la descubrían a esas horas en pie, pero también aquello suponía que estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo; dado que si la descubrían, también podían matarla perfectamente. Se persignó y rogó por ayuda, mientras miraba con desesperación para todos lados. Ni modo, se arriesgó… anduvo a gatas por el pasillo alfombrado con tapices de Persia y enmarcado con altas armaduras que proyectaban sombras lúgubres por efecto de la luz de la luna filtrada débilmente desde una de las ventanas altas, rápidamente, mirando permanentemente hacia el espectáculo, por si acaso; llegó a la puerta y ya más tranquila se percató, que aquella mujer desnuda, que estaba allí fornicando con ese hombre, no era nada más ni nada menos que su hermana mayor Ariana. No era momento de quedar pasmada, abrió la puerta y se fue de ahí.

Corrió lo más que pudo, llegó a un bosque y encontró una pequeña cabaña… impulsivamente se resguardó allí cual víctima de una persecución terrible; estaba demasiado perturbada como para razonar. Por suerte no había nadie; estaba demasiado oscuro, lo único que iluminaba el interior de la cabaña era la luz de la luna que se colaba por la pequeña ventana. Por lo que pudo notar, la cabaña parecía una suerte de bodega. Sintió pasos en el exterior, buscó a tientas en la oscuridad algo con qué defenderse de quien quiera que fuera que iba a entrar, encontró algo duro… lo levantó; la manija se estaba abriendo…la puerta se abrió y…

-BUAAAAA! BUAAAAAA! – la cosa dura que había tomado empezó a gritar con estruendo.

-Pero… ¡¿QUÉ? – exclamaron dos voces al unísono.

_-Lumos –_ dijo una voz en la oscuridad y se hizo una chispa de luz desde una ramita, o al menos eso era lo que creía Annete en ese momento, dentro de lo que alcanzaba a razonar (si es que a esas alturas razonaba). De la pura impresión se cayó de espaldas, la cosa que tenía en sus manos parecía una cría de aguilucho ultra crecida ¿a dónde rayos había llegado? ¿estaría soñando? – Tranquila, Beth – murmuró la joven desconocida frente a ella, al tiempo que recibía la enorme criatura en sus brazos - ¿Có…cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó, entre tartamudeos, a Annete.

-No…no lo sé – dijo, para luego recordar – por favor, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí… he… - la chica se calló, no podía decir que había huido, iba contra toda moral; ¿cómo podría confiar en esta extraña?

-¿haz huido? – dijo la chica, como leyendo sus pensamientos y al ver que Annete se ponía nerviosa, la joven desconocida, agregó – no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie – dijo al tiempo que tocaba su hombro en señal de apoyo – encenderé la chimenea… por cierto yo también, estoy _huyendo –_ dijo al tiempo que encendía la chimenea y empezaba a recitar conjuros en todos los rincones de la cabaña, lo que no era demasiado trabajo, debido a las modestas dimensiones del lugar donde se encontraban.

-¿Para qué dices eso? Me estás asustando – murmuró Annete desde el suelo refiriéndose a las palabras extrañas que estaba recitando su interlocutora.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la joven sorprendida, deteniéndose – ¿porqué? si sólo son unos _hechizos de protección._

-¡¿QUEEE? – ahora la sorprendida era Annete – ¡E..ERES UNA BRUJA! – exclamó consternada.

-¡¿QUEEE? ¡No eres bruja! – dijo igual de consternada su interlocutora pero con voz más baja. Luego de largo rato en shock, en donde ambas chicas sólo atinaban a mirarse las caras sin comprender nada. Annete cortó el silencio – supongo que ya ambas sabemos un secreto de la otra.

-Mi nombre es Haydee Hufflepuf, encantada – dijo la chica que tenía una cara agradable y algo sonrosada.

-Annete – dijo a secas la joven.

-Annete, gusto en conocerte – dijo la chica de rizos dorados estrechándole la mano a una de pelo castaño. – perdona la imprudencia ¿de qué estas huyendo? – dijo una confiada Haydee. Suponiendo que ya estaba fuera de peligro; Annete, prefirió confiar en esta chica extraña; muy a pesar de que no sabía a ciencia cierta si era porque temía de que una bruja le pillara diciendo mentiras para luego convertirla en un escarabajo o porque de verdad la chica de la cara redonda le inspiraba confianza; ¡en fin! Era un asunto confuso por donde quiera que se lo mirase. Habló de sus padres y de sus hermanas, e incluso le contó lo que había visto esa noche… lloró un poco, para luego recuperar la compostura – es por eso que quiero irme, no quiero que mi familia me identifique… ahora cuéntame algo tú – se atrevió Annete.

-Soy sobrina de Helga Hufflepuf, quien es fundadora del colegio Hogwarts - al ver la cara de confusión de Annete, le explicó en qué consistía un colegio de magia. -Como único pariente directo de la tía Helga, debo hacerme responsable de ayudar en el torneo de Quidditch y la ayuda que me pidió ella, no es algo que yo sea capaz de hacer.

-¿Y qué ayuda sería? – hizo una pausa -Si es que se pudiera saber – agregó apresuradamente, Annete, para hacer pasar inadvertida su descortesía.

-Hacerme amiga de Helena – dijo suspirando con desdén.

-No parece una tarea difícil ¿Quién es Helena? – dijo Annete mientras el Aguilucho demasiado grande como para ser considerado una criatura corriente, caminaba entre ellas; mientras las llamas crepitaban en aquella rudimentaria chimenea.

-Helena es la hija de la fundadora Rowena Ravenclaw. Pero es un tanto intratable…e intentado acercarme a ella por las buenas, pero cree que lo hago por interés o porque cree que es un intento de su madre para espiarla y controlar que haga las cosas bien. La verdad, es que ya lo intentado tanto que ya se me hace insoportable verla.

-¿y porqué no le dices eso a tu tía?

-No puedo… dado que… - no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que un estruendo en el exterior las había interrumpido. Eran fuegos artificiales mágicos que daban por iniciado el primer torneo inter escolar de Quiditch. - ¡Rayos! – murmuró, Haydee – _ya empezó_

-¿qu…qué empezó? – preguntó Annete

-El torneo de _quiditch _

-¿el qué?

-No hay tiempo para más preguntas… tendremos que disfrazarnos para salir de aquí – dijo Haydee, procesando algunas ideas que se le ocurrían de manera casi instantánea – toma ponte esta ropa… yo me pondré esta; con esto pasaremos inadvertidas.

_Continuará..._


	2. Confusión

**FAROLES DE HOGWARTS**

**Capítulo Segundo**

_"Confusión"_

-¡Pretendes que nos disfracemos de hombr… - no alcanzó a completar la frase, puesto que Haydee la acalló y agregó.

-No hay tiempo que perder…¿o qué? ¿preferirías volver? – Annete, no tuvo más opción que hacer caso a regañadientes. – Tómate esto – le acercó un frasco de vidrio color oliva al tiempo que en las ventanas se colaba la luz del día – y no hagas más preguntas. – Está demás decir, que Annete hiso caso y bebió del líquido al seco, no tardó en darse cuenta de qué se trataba: apareció un poco de vello facial, creció algunos centímetros y le enronqueció la voz.

-Te llamarás Francis, serás un squiv no reconocido de la familia Read… _en lo posible trata de evitar mencionar a esa familia, sólo en caso de extrema emergencia puedes decirlo. –_ Dijo la chica Hufflepuf en un susurro. – Yo seré George Sutcliffe hijo de Irlandeses que vuelve a su tierra natal…_jeje ¡qué mejor manera de escapar! –_ Se dijo a si misma celebrando su propia ocurrencia.

Con el corazón apretado Annete (ahora Francis) se apresuraba a salir de aquella cabaña en medio del bosque junto a Haydee. No tenía ni la más remota idea a donde iban, le asustaba… pero, desde hace rato que buscaba un poco de más emoción a su predecible y reglamentada vida de señorita aristocrática.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí alguien esperaba que su vida diera un vuelco similar al de Anette. En la torre este del castillo que correspondía al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se encontraba Helena; estaba muy complicada entre sus ropajes apretados de señorita; había bebido de la poción del profesor Salazar y ahora se encontraba más tranquila; con la esperanza de volver esa noche al cuarto que ella misma había construido hace un par de meses (sin que su madre se enterara), se trataba de un cuarto en Hogwarts que nadie más podía encontrar salvo ella, sin embargo no era sensato esconderse allí más allá del tiempo recomendado, ya que, por mucho que hubiese sido capaz de "burlar" el intelecto de su madre, si se desaparecía más de la cuenta sin que esta hubiese notado su salida del castillo, podría despertar sospechas de su parte, por lo que empezaría a atar cabos y terminaría encontrándola, cosa que evidentemente quería evitar. Sin embargo, le era muy útil para guardar cosas, practicar hechizos y preparar pociones prohibidas. Esa noche continuaría perfeccionando su reciente plan de escape.<p>

* * *

><p>Corriendo entre los arbustos y matorrales, Annete y Haydee (disfrazadas) llegaron a un pasadizo que abrió Haydee con un hechizo. Pasaron entre las hiedras y las zarzamoras para adentrarse en una cueva oscura y húmeda.<p>

-Este… Haydee – se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente Annete a su compañera.

-¿mmm? – dijo la chica al tiempo que encendía su varita con un "_Lumus" _

-¿Para qué nos disfrazamos? – Annete ya no podía ocultar su incomodidad, había huido de la falsedad de su entorno, para encontrarse nuevamente dentro de un disfraz…y más encima de…

-¿Quieres saber para qué nos vestimos de hombres? Pues para que tengamos más libertad en los poblados muggles, he oído que son sumamente normativos con las señoritas, independiente de su clase social.

Y era cierto, pensó Annete, las de aristocracia (como ella) debían comportarse de acuerdo a las normas sociales preestablecidas o ser vilipendiada públicamente y si eras de clase baja, tenías que sobrevivir como puta o criada y no había más.

-Y ¿por qué estas huyendo, en vez de enfrentar a tu tía? – se atrevió a preguntar Annete, apenas llegaron a una compuerta.

-Es algo complicado, de igual manera le escribiré apenas llegue a mi hogar, le diré que me mandaron un mensaje urgente de Irlanda, debido al problema que tiene mi padre con los gnomos de jardín. Mi padre es muy trabajólico y no le da el tiempo para desgnomizar, por lo que a menudo pierde documentos valiosos de la investigación que está haciendo acerca de la mezcla entre mandrágoras y gusarajos. – Annete se limitó a asentir, puesto que no comprendía pizca de los que hablaba Haydee, pero se hacía una idea aproximada y con eso bastaba.

No tardaron en llegar a un poblado ruidoso, era el mismo del que Annete había huido, salvo que ahora tenía la seguridad de que ya no volverían a encontrarla nunca más.

Llegaron al puerto serpenteándo entre la muchedumbre, iban a arrendar una pequeña embarcación en una caseta que lo ofrecía de entre sus cuantiosas ofertas para marinos mercantes. Annete y Haydee se acercaron al puesto.

-Necesitamos la embarcación que está avaluada en veinte – dijo Haydee con su aspecto de jovencito bonachón.

-Estamos cerrando – dijo oscamente un hombre enjuto de aspecto severo ya entrado en edad. Rápidamente, Annete, se le ocurrió la idea de que librar un poco de violencia siendo hombre sería bastante beneficioso, además hacía tiempo que quería experimentar algo así.

-¡Escuche bien, viejo, nos llevaremos el bote acepte los veinte o no! – exclamó la chica con brusquedad al tiempo que zarandeaba al anciano con fuerza.

-¿Mark? – dijo el viejo, al tiempo que era zarandiado; Annete se limitó a mirarlo con perplejidad - ¿Mark Edwards?

"Edwards" se dijo Haydee para sí, lo había escuchado antes…¿de dónde? Se detuvo para mirar más detenidamente a Annete, para refrescar su memoria ¿A quién se podría parecer? Cabello castaño, ojos celestes… Se parecía a…

-El hijo del ministro, ¿cómo no lo reconocí? Por favor, tome la embarcación, que invita la casa- claro se dijo de pronto Haydee, el hijo del ministro de la magia Gustave Edwards; Annete seguía perpleja sin entender nada.

-Disculpe si lo he ofendido, pase por aquí por favor – Ambas siguieron al hombre hasta la embarcación y siguieron rumbo.

-¿Hijo del ministro? – preguntó de la nada Annete, cuando ya estaban un poco más adentradas en el mar.

-El ministro de magia – aclaró Haydee – más vale que cuando nos separemos te cambie de disfraz o tendremos problemas. Al sur, me parece que hay una isla mercante cerca, sería conveniente que fuéramos para allá… Ah! Y toma de esta poción; es para cambiar un poco los rasgos.

Llegaron, Annete ahora se veía un poco colorín y la nariz la tenía un tanto ganchuda. Desembarcaron, pero no lograron dar ni dos pasos, cuando fueron victimas de una emboscada.

Sogas se ataron fuertemente en su cuerpo, por lo que no lograron sostenerse en pie por la presión que estas hacían en ellos. Lo mismo en sus bocas, las amordazaron tan fuertemente que Haydee apenas podía pronunciar las palabras de algún conjuro.

-Creyeron que podrían huir – carcajeó una voz masculina - ¡Enciérrenlos! – ordenó.

Pronto se vieron lanzados a unas mazmorras.

Oyeron voces y pasos apresurados. Abrieron la puerta y apareció en el umbral un hombre regordete un tanto tembloroso.

-hijo, hijo amado…¿Por qué me hacéis esto? Cuando yo deseo lo mejor para vos – dijo el hombre al tiempo que abrazaba a Annete con devoción. – Sé que va contra tus principios, pero…oh! Hijo adorado, es necesario para preservar el orden de nuestro reino. – hizo una pausa, miró hacia atrás- ¡Largaos! – exclamó dirigiéndose a los guardias.

-Veo que este es el mozo del que me habéis hablado, pero no es lo mejor para ti…sabéis que debemos hacernos de la diadema, sino todo vuestro futuro se verá en peligro.

A Annete, algo no le cuadraba en esta historia ¿desde cuando se permitía la sodomía?* ¿Y por qué este hombre no se veía enojado porque su hijo le desobedecía huyendo con un mozo? Este mundo se le hacía cada vez más raro, sin embargo, pretendió parecer inmutable.

-_Desmaius – _Pronunció el hombre hacia Haydee; la chica se había desplomado a su lado.

-Hijo, debemos hacernos con la diadema cueste lo que cueste y para ello debéis casaros con Helena – dijo esto último como una súplica – si no os casáis con ella y os hacéis alguien digno de confianza, mataré personalmente a este joven – Ahora la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, al parecer tendría que hacerse pasar por ese tal Mark Edward, sino, la vida de Haydee correría peligro…y si Haydee moría ¿Qué sería de ella, en este mundo tan raro? Trató de pensar rápido. Balbuceó entre la mordaza que tenía en la boca. El hombre la liberó de aquello.

-Está bien – dijo – pero con la condición de que pueda ver a este joven durante las noches y en privado – dijo astutamente, dado que así podría acudir a Haydee para que la orientara y la ayudara a salir del embrollo.

-Una vez al mes – negoció el hombre.

-Noche por medio.

-Una noche al mes y se acabó la oferta – parecía que no podría negociar más.

-Esta bien, pero, con la condición de que pueda verlo esta noche… para despedirme – agregó rápidamente, procurando mantenerse serena dentro de lo que podía.

-Trato hecho – sonrió el hombre de una forma tan bonachona que daba miedo, para luego levantarse y salir de allí.

Annete estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero no podía dejar de pensar que su vida, por fin estaba dando giros interesantes al tiempo que veía a una rata muerta siendo devorada por un montón de hormigas en aquella húmeda mazmorra que no tardaría en abandonar.

_Continuara..._

_* En la edad media era castigada la Sodomía con la tortura hasta morir, a su vez, siendo humillados públicamente, debido a que era considerado "algo del demonio" _


	3. Un trabajo poco usual

**FAROLES DE HOGWARTS**

**Capítulo Tercero**

_"Un trabajo poco usual"_

Annete y Haydee fueron trasladadas a una habitación de un bar de mala muerte llamado "El Calero Chorreante", por medio de la acción de unos polvos verdes que los extraños llamaban "Flu" cuando entraban en las chimeneas. Annete, por su parte ya estaba acostumbrándose a las rarezas y oraba internamente para que tantas cosas extrañas no terminaran por enloquecerla. Haydee a su lado, aun estaba medio adormecida.

-Bienvenidos – dijo un jovencito de unos diez años, un tanto encorvado – mi padre, os ha asignado la habitación treinta y tres.

-Gracias, Tom* – dijo el hombre regordete, flanqueado por dos individuos fortachos.

Llegaron a la puerta de madera que tenía un rótulo con la leyenda "33" en números dorados, claro que después de haber serpenteado una cuantiosa muchedumbre de lo más exótica: viejas parlanchinas que tenían canarios cantores vivos en sus sombreros de cuentas (y al parecer, los canarios, estaban a gusto en ese sitio ya que parecían no querer marcharse y entonaban alegres melodías), borrachos que jugaban naipes que explotaban de vez en vez y alegres bailarinas de can can que bailaban sobre las mesas en compañía de seres de aspecto demoniaco que sonreían agradablemente al público que aplaudía fervorosamente.

Entraron a una habitación pequeña, pero confortable. A Annete, la habitación fue lo más normal que vio en todo el trayecto. Se sentó en la cama; Haydee imitó su acción, salvo que esta vez parecía más despierta.

-Aquí os quedaréis hasta mañana a las seis de la tarde en que vos tendréis que ir a la Tienda de Madame Malkins para daros vuestro nuevo atuendo para el encuentro de la noche.

-Esta bien – asintió Annete.

-Que os aproveche – y con una sonrisa y una reverencia teatral, se fue.

Un minuto de silencio incómodo en que las dos se miraron las caras de manera igual de confusa, para luego desatarse en carcajadas estruendosas y luego volvieron al silencio, se miraron nuevamente y Annete fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-¿Qué haremos? – dijo al tiempo que ponía ambas manos en su cabeza de manera consternada.

Haydee hizo unos cuantos conjuros alrededor de la zona para que no las escucharan.

-Tranquila, cuéntame, que sucedió en las mazmorras – dijo Haydee al tiempo que le daba palmaditas en la espalda (después de terminar los conjuros). Annete le contó todo.

-A sí que cree que somos amantes y nos veremos una noche al mes – dijo pensativamente, al tiempo que la rubia volvía a ser una chica, al igual que Annete – Aquí tengo más poción – dijo sacando un frasco de vidrio verde oliva de un bolsillo de la chaqueta; ambas bebieron (por si acaso, muy a pesar de que Haydee también había cerrado la puerta con un conjuro) y ahora, el joven rubio, parecía maquinar algo. - _¿Qué habrá pasado con el verdadero Mark Edwards?_ Es una suerte que nos hallan liberado pronto, sino nos habrían descubierto, dado que la poción sólo dura diez horas; y no quiero ni pensar que castigo me habría dado tía Helga cuando se enterara, sobre todo cuando sepa que ando contigo que eres…pff! – suspiró, no quería decir muggle, muy a pesar de que ya había puesto al tanto a Annete sobre el significado de esa palabra durante el trayecto por el pasadizo del bosque.

-Tendremos que maquinar algún plan, mira mañana tengo que ir a esa tienda, que no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, ni sé dónde queda. Y se supone que me tengo que casar con Helena y serle alguien de confianza por que el ministro quiere apoderarse de una diadema – recordó Annete, puesto que Haydee, parecía estar en algún lugar distante del espacio exterior.

-¡Qué horror! Mi suerte es un espanto, tanto tiempo maquinando este plan para irme de Hogwarts y alejarme de Helena y ahora la vida me hace volver a ella…¿Qué he hecho para que estas cosas pasen? – exclamó trágicamente en una pose teatral sardónica. Y como parecía que no iba a "volver" Annete no tuvo más opción que golpearla. –Auch! – exclamó el chico rubio, que era Haydee.

-Diablos!, reacciona…¿cómo saldremos de esta? – preguntó consternadamente Annete.

-Aaaa ver – suspiró Haydee, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y paseaba en círculos sobre la alfombra – primero tengo que proveerte de poción como para que sobrevivas por un mes, luego tendrás que buscar información acerca de lo que pretenden mientras que yo buscaré información por mi parte…si es que me lo permiten, porque al parecer yo estoy haciendo de cebo para que tu te cases con ella – suspiró largo rato; Annete lo miraba con atención, sin perderle la pista – A todo esto ¿Sabes leer? Puesto que por lo que sé, a las chicas muggle no les permiten acceder a la educación, ni a la lectura.

-Sí sé… - dijo Annete rememorando sus clases de lectura con un monje que había ayudado a su madre cuando enfermó de tuberculosis. Le había enseñado, al ver su sed de intelecto cuando era pequeña; no era permitido a las mujeres aprender, pero el monje le dio una piedra con el grabado de Santa Catalina de Alejandría (el cual aun conservaba como pendiente en el cuello), quien había sido una mujer culta y había usado su intelecto para hacer el bien.

-También tendrás que comprar ingredientes de las pociones – y así Haydee le explicó de cómo sacar dinero en Gringots –_tendrás que decir que se te perdió la llave- _las tiendas del Callejón Diagon y cómo entrar al Callejón Diagon…sobre el Callejón Nockturne; Annete pidió que le diera un trozo de pergamino y una pluma para tomar apuntes. - …Y ah! A Helena, tienes que saber lo que podría gustarle a Helena… en primer lugar ella sabe de antemano que todos tienen interés en su diadema y es obvio que no serás la excepción; así que ni intentes ganarte su confianza, procura hacer parecer que lo intentas para que podamos acceder a la información que necesitamos y así poder salir.

-¿Y qué información necesitamos para poder salir?

-buena cuestión – y siguió dando rodeos sobre la alfombra – a ver – suspiró Haydee como si tuviera jaqueca y se derrumbó sobre un sillón cercano – pronto habrán noticias de mi desaparición – dijo en un murmullo quejumbroso más para ella misma que para Annete – supongo que tendré que hacerte mi mensajera con tía Helga y hacerla suponer que estoy con mi padre…pero si se le ocurre a ella enviarle una lechuza a mi padre… aght! ¡Qué horror! – dijo la joven sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, consternada.

-Y si sencillamente apareces con tu verdadera apariencia y hacemos suponer que "el mozo" desapareció de manera misteriosa, ya no tendremos que ocuparnos más de este asunto y si yo aparezco como chica entre ellos, pero con distintos rasgos…quizá ya con eso bastaría para salir de este entuerto. – dijo Annete pensativa.

-Sería fantástico hacer eso, pero el problema está en que Gustave ya nos tiene identificadas, si salimos disfrazadas de aquí o con nuestra verdadera identidad, tendríamos problemas aun mayores…¡Qué lío! – se quejó de nuevo Haydee desde el sillón.

-Ya, hagamos algo mejor…me hago pasar por ese tal Mark Edwards, tu buscas información sobre qué le ocurrió al verdadero y yo intento hacerme alguien de confianza para Helena… el problema es que estarías cómo prófuga… pero si yo me ofrezco como ayuda en tu búsqueda con algunas pistas falsas, quizá pueda acercarme a ser alguien de confianza para Helena, para tu tía Helga y para el ministro Gustave. – Suspiró pensativa – el problema estaría en que tal vez podría levantar sospechas porque no sé cómo es el verdadero Mark Edwards…

-Annete…¡eres un genio! – Exclamó Haydee al tiempo que se levantaba y abrazaba efusivamente al joven que era Annete – y en cuanto al carácter, no te preocupes… a Mark casi nadie lo conocía y si alguien sospecha de ti, dile que pasaste una época de introspección que te hizo ver de otro modo la vida o algo así… y si te hacen usar magia, diles que tu nuevo enfoque de la vida te ha hecho alguien más autónomo y que ahora ya no estás ocupando magia y ¡chan!, no tendremos problemas. – Lo dijo con tal efusividad que terminó asustando un poco a Annete, recobró la compostura y agregó – ahora, tenemos que preparar un poco más de poción.

Y Annete le ayudó a cortar los higos secos y a separar las babas de caracol de fuego de la caparazón. Al tiempo que por la ventana se colaba la luz de la luna, obligándolas a encender la lámpara de aceite de la mesita de luz de aquella habitación acogedora de un bar de mala muerte del Londres del medio evo.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en un lugar un poco más apartado, Helena, en medio de las enormes gradas de la nueva cancha de <em>quiditch <em>de Hogwarts, se sentía un poco incómoda.

-Madre, necesito ir a los lavabos, excusadme - dijo la joven, bellamente ataviada con un vestido azul finamente decorado con bordados de hilo de plata.

-No tardes, querida, sabes que debes presentarte a los condes y al ministro que ha venido expresamente a conocerte y no es prudente que no estes para ello.

La chica se levantó algo hastiada de tantas formas y protocolo. Bajó las escaleras y cruzando un serpenteante sendero llegó a la entrada del castillo, subió al tercer piso, entró a su cuarto secreto y, allí, depositó un poco de piel de serpiente arbórea africana que había estado escondiendo entre sus ropajes antes de salir a las gradas (lo había robado del despacho de ingredientes de las mazmorras, después de que todos hubiesen abandonado la zona, aunque casi la descubre el profesor Director Salazar Slytherin, quien estaba bajando las escaleras principales, no tuvo más opción que ir junto a él al estadio y mantener escondido el ingrediente robado, hasta ahora que había logrado zafarse de la tutela de su madre.

-Me tomará un tiempo, pero pronto _saldré de aquí_ - se dijo sonriendo para sí de manera esperanzadora antes de volver al suplicio que significaba para ella el hecho de mostrarse en sociedad.

_Continuará..._


End file.
